wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Kex
Kex 'is a female Sandwing-Skywing. Appearance "Weird? Why thank you, I'll take that as a compliment." Is she beautiful? Beauty is subjective, but to most dragons, Kex isn't average. But nor is she particularly attractive. At first, her status as a hybrid is not particularly noticeable. Her scales are a rich amber, with pale golden underscales and orange speckles scattered across the bottom of large, paler orange wings. She has the snout of a Skywing and their curled horns, although slightly smaller than the average dragon, and her eyes are a bright copper colour. If it wasn't for the barb at the end of her tail, she could've passed off for a normal Skywing. Her scales have a sort of glint to them that is only obvious in sunlight; the more naive dragonets believ it is natural, while the more logical dragons would say it is simply artifical. That hasn't been proven true. Or false. She usually wears a pendent of aquamarine around her neck, and a small snake-shaped onyx earing on her left ear. Even though her appearance may make her seem like a member of a rather well-off family, the few lasting scars she has makes most dragons take a second look at her. A small one along her side comes from a fight with another Sandwing after being challenged of her hybrid status while another came from a failed raid. The final scars, however, are a secret no one knows- the scar at the base of her tail and the slim one along her neck comes from a fight with her Skywing father, who she attempted to kill during a particularly violent argument. Personality "You know what I think? I think this conversation is extremely awkward, and someone needs to tell an embarassing story from when they were little. I volunteer G'glyn as tribute! Around her friends, Kex is the one dragon who tells the best jokes. Always in on the action, she never fails at sarcasm (Well.. most of the time). Sure, she may have her awkward moments, and she might be a little (read: very) headstrong at times, but she's lively, fun, and her sass is legendary. But around others, or her "targets", as she liked to call them, she is mysterious, witty and charming, not to mention oddly manipulative, considering she hardly does it at all around her friends. Despite being the sassy, charming dragoness she usually is, Kex can be quite... melancholic, but that's not exactly the word. She likes to keep herself engaged so she has no time to dwell on the past, but when she is alone she somehow always fails to. She can be picky, especially with herself and hates accepting defeat; although while working as a spy for the Sand Serpents she may not show it. You could say she is a sore loser. Kex isn't always good at expressing her feelings, and is rather tactless and blunt at times, but she's tried to become better at that (and fails most of the time). Generally, she hides her fears so her weaknesses wouldn't be known, but it only leads to trouble for her. She can be very snappy at times, and she tends to say things she will regret later when angry or provoked, and is rather aggressive at times. She likes fighitng when in the mood, and generally will not pick fights unless angry, in which she is usually getting herself in dangerous situations. She makes rash descisions, especially when her friends are in danger. Kex is actually quite kind, though she doesn't trust easily. She is very loyal, sometimes to a fault and used to be unable to push toxic people out of her life. That is until Swoop happened. Kex dislikes weakness, and hates having to admit she is injured or sick. She chooses to imply things rather than say them directly in these situations, especially to those close to her since she is afraid of being judged. As a spy for the sand serpents, she likes to find out information about the preferences of others before moving in for the kill. Ask a question? She's probably got the answer. Being the charmer she is, Kex has broken many a heart finding out information for her gang. She pretends not to care. History "What is this ''family you speak of?" It was the day of a partial solar eclipse that Kex was born on the outskirts of the Sky Kingdom. It was a very small eclipse, making it just dark enough to notice a difference, before leaving just as quickly as it had come. Kex grew up with her mother along the Sandwing-Skywing border, on the Sandwing side. She learnt to hunt and fight in open desert, woodland and mountains. By the age of three, Kex had been trained to survive in lots of different circumstances. On one particular day, Kex went out hunting for her and her mother, but when she got back to their "home", her mother was gone. Three days later, her body was found in a ditch, her neck snapped and flesh torn out in several place. Kex has never revealed to anyone what happened to her mother, and the fact that she found a scale there- a Skywing scale. Kex began living on her own, but hated it as she was used to company. She then started wandering on her own across the Sand kingdom, before stumbling across the Scorpion den. Although the people there were kind, she didn't trust them until she was rescued from a sandstorm by the Sand Serpents, who recruited her as a member. Kex soon became known amongst the group as an excellent spy due to her charming, flirtatious nature and tactfulness when she wanted to, easily letting other dragons' guard down. Her looks definitely helped too. When she wasn't spying, however, she liked engage in general conversation, or scouting, as she called it. Making friends, establishing connections with other dragons who may prove to be important allies in the future. One day, after engaging in a conversation with a tall, brooding Skywing, Kex made a discovery. She wasn't a pure, but strange-looking Sandwing. She was part Skywing. After this, Kex was bent on finding who her father was: a Skywing named Swoop. As the Sandwings went from place to place, Kex found out more and more information about who he could be, until one day, she found him. Kex began secretly meeting outside of raids, filling eachother in about their past lives. It was all fine, until one day, she was caught flirting with a Skywing dragoness. Disgusted, Swoop confronted her about it, resulting in a short (but ugly) fight, in which Kex received two of her lasting scars. Swoop fled the next day, spatters of dried blood being the only sign he ever existed. Since she grew up knowing very little about SandWing or SkyWing history, Kex blindly believed every word that the Sand Serpents told her, until one day, she met Thorn in person. Kex was impressed. The Queen was strong, clever and a good descision maker, even if she wasn't royalty. However, Kex didn't want Thorn to be queen. She belonged with the Outclaws, Kex thought. Not knowing about the Eye of the Onyx, Kex believed that Thorn was chosen on a whim, further leading her to believe that Blaze was the rightful ruler of the SandWings as she didn't know about the princess' air-headed tendencies. But what Kex ''didn't ''know was that the Sand Serpents were going to be behind Blaze's every descision... Skills and Abilities "What did you say? You saw a freak with no brain? I think you might be looking into a mirror." Being part Skywing, Kex inherited their signature powerful wings. In addition to that, her fire is slightly more powerful than that of an average dragon but not as powerful as a Skywing's. But she has been training to raise her firepower. As she is rather small, Kex taunts her opponents in fights and distracts them as part of her strategy, and because of her speed, she likes to attack more than defending, causing her to get hurt often. The only bad thing about this tactic though, is when used overboard, it has a tendency to make her opponents ''very ''angry. Kex also has the Sandwing tail barb, although it is smaller and the venom isn't as strong, and her Sandwing abilities aren't as good as a pure Sandwing's. She prefers Sandwing fighting methods as she wishes to have nothing to do with Skywings since her argument with Swoop. Kex usually fights just with her teeth and talons, but after joining the sand serpents she began using a knife to make things quicker and easier. She also has several spare blades which she sometimes throws, though not always successfully due to her rather poor aim. Kex is very observant whether it be feelings, body language or battle strategies. Relationships "Wow, that actually made me think I care about what my enemies think of me!" Sand Serpents: '''Chrysanthenum: '''Kex holds a great deal of respect to her leader, and is fiercely protective of her and her descisions. '''Hook: Like Chrysanthenum, Kex (and as far as she knew, most of the other members) respected Hook a lot. After all, he was ''chosen by the leader herself... And who was she to question her descision? Personally though, Kex finds the hybrid fun to be around, but a bit... creepy at times. She will also never admit how much she ships him with their leader. '''Sha: '''Kex doesn't nessecarily like her too much, but she's okay to be around. Though she does find her a bit bossy. '''Sekhmet: '''One would think the two dragons are close, being the same rank, but that's been proven wrong. Even though they have the same job, Kex still finds Sekhmet to be creepy (though she doesn't say it out loud), seeing as she literally can't feel remorse, and feels her ambitiousness could be very dangerous. '''Xerus: '''Although Kex pretends not to know, she can tell that Xerus is hiding something, although it doesn't seem to be dangerous. Regardless, she keeps a close eye on him. '''Tottori: '''Kex doesn't have much of an opinion about him yet, except for the fact that she likes how clever he is. '''G'glyn: '''G'glyn is the only dragon so far that Kex would consider a friend. She finds it fun to talk to him and sometimes joins in with his and Hook's teasing. '''Gypsum: '''Secretly, Kex has a bit of a soft spot for the younger dragon, even though she can get impatient with her sometimes. She thinks she just needs a bit of a push. Kex empathises with Gypsum, both of them not looking like normal Sandwings '''Pyre: ' Kex likes to be around the little dragon (although she is only a little older), though her cheeriness and optimism can be annoying at times. Others: Swoop: Before they had the argument, Kex was rather neutral towards him. Afterwards though, she can only describe the strong feeling she feels as extreme hate. Her mother: Kex admired and still admires her mother. From her memories of her she was a very kind and caring mother, though fierce when needed. Quotes "Hook, you see this big red hypothetical button that says DO NOT PUSH? Next time, I'm going to push it." "Just wait and see. You'll be surpris- Oh wait. You'll be dead by then." "Suddenly, I feel like cringing for some reason. I wonder why?" "No. Just no." "H-hey, I might not be like Chrys, but you ''can ''tell me stuff, you know? It's not like I have anyone to tell." "Sure thing, mo- I mean, sure." " Trivia * Kex's name is ikea's name for biscuits/cookies/crackers * Kex refuses to call Chrysanthmum "Mom" but still calls her that internally * Even if they really hate each other, Kex is still reluctant to see her enemies die. Including Sekhmet. * she may or may not have a crush on a member of the Sand Serpents. Ask her and she will slice your ears off * She will attempt to kill you if you make a pun out of her name * Kex always writes each other as eachother * Kex was originally intended to be an arrogant but pretty dragonet from a well-off family, but that concept was scrapped. Her creator may or may not make another dragon for her original concept one day. Category:Characters Category:SandWings Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Content (The Streamy Gamer Cat) Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Spy)